Inheritance of the Dragon Souls
by Ancient Dragon writer
Summary: Eragon and Saphira have left Alegasia and are on their way to a new land. On their journey they stop at an island where a book is found along with a strange orb called a Dragon Soul. Will the fates be kind and bring Eragon and Saphira together as mates or will a new war break loose and bring chaos to their lives once more... Read on and review to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright... I am not so sure how good of a writer I am but I do my best at what I do. Also in a review feel free to ask questions of the characters that appear in the beginning and ending author notes. As for this story I hope that you all enjoy it because it will be about the growing relationship between Eragon and Saphira as they head for a new land. The changes in their lives, the past relationships that they had, their hunger for someone to call mate, and a possible darkness that threatens to shatter the very foundation of their relationship... **

**I hope I do a good job with the telling of this story...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon, Saphira, nor any of the other characters presented in this story. Chistopher Paolini owns all rights to the Inheritance cycle...  
**

**Hope he writes some more really good books sometime in the future...  
**

* * *

**DESCRIPTION:**

Eragon and Saphira have left Alegaesia aboard the Talita. They are heading for a new land that they know nothing about. During their journey they begin to have feelings for each other... will this be for the better or for the worse?

Read on and find out.

* * *

After Eragon and Saphira boarded the Talita on the Edda river they began their journey to a new land where they would rebuild the dragon race and the order of dragon riders. Eragon was saddened that they would have to leave their friends and loved ones behind. Eragon wasn't as badly affected as Saphira though, she had only met Firnen and had only time to talk with him and nothing more. When they left Saphira felt the pain of heart break, sorrow, and loneliness once again. Eragon felt sorry for Saphira and was going to do what he could to lift her spirits after the journey got into full swing.

The next day Saphira had left the ship to fly on ahead to see if there was any dangers ahead. Eragon had wanted to go with her but she told him that she wanted to be alone for the time being. With that Eragon busied himself with one of the books he had brought with him. Saphira on the other hand had flown out to the extent of their connection. At this point she felt the full weight of everything settle upon her and had wished that she had brought Eragon with her, at least with him she had someone to talk to and to console her in her troubles.

Saphira lowered her head as tears filled her eyes and threatened to spill over and down her scaled face. For the second time she had lost her chance at happiness and love all because of fate and prophecy.

_CURSE YOU FATE!_ Saphira mentally shouted as the first tears streamed down her face.

She kept flying till nightfall came and by that time she had returned to the Talita, landed, and curled up on the deck with her emotional pain blocked from Eragon. Eragon had talked to her but she was not going to relent to his questions.

Five days later she relented and sent Eragon every ounce of her pain and suffering that it caused him to stagger back and nearly drop to the ground. _Saphira... If you were feeling this kind of pain... Why didn't you talk to me about it?_

Saphira, her pride showing forth, said, _I didn't want you to worry, little one._

_Saphira... I'll always worry about you. Besides, cheer up, you still have me, and I have you. Also we're heading to a new land where the riders will be brought back._ Eragon said with a slight smile on his face.

Saphira looked at him with sorrow in her eyes but she too smiled before laying her head back down and saying, _I should learn to swallow my pride sometimes and confide in others... Eragon I'm sorry for making you worry so about me._

Eragon reached his hand up and stroked Saphira's muzzle before saying, _It's alright. Besides if I didn't worry about you then there would be something wrong._

Saphira smiled at this knowing that Eragon was right. If he didn't worry about her then something would be wrong.

The time since then passed by quickly and soon enough twenty days had passed and they were completely surrounded by the ocean. While Eragon and Saphira would occasionally fly ahead to see what was ahead they would also dive into the water for a quick swim and possibly some food for Saphira. On this day however Eragon stayed behind while Saphira flew ahead without him.

As the Talita was sailing across the vastness of the ocean Saphira flew ahead of the Talita without Eragon. She was searching for land and possible dangers, Eragon on the other hand was talking with the Eldunari about many things and even got himself roped into a game of questions that he had to answer right or he would have to do something utterly humiliating. Sometime later in the day Saphira was out on one of her flights and spotted a small island that would take three days for the Talita to reach. Upon returning she recounted the find to the elves to which they were glad to hear and hailed her with praise.

Eragon was smiling at the news and was looking forward to getting off of the ship, if only, for a few hours or, hopefully, days. Saphira did not leave the ship for the rest of that day so she curled up in the center of the ship and was going to take a nap. She had just started to fall asleep but was awakened by a slight pressure against her side.

Turning her head revealed it to be her partner-of-heart-and-mind, Eragon. He was sitting on the deck of the ship and had his back and head resting against her side. She smiled, revealing a few of her teeth, at the sight of Eragon leaned back and relaxed against her side. She knew that she would do anything to keep him safe and no matter what happened Eragon would stay by her side regardless of the situation.

As Eragon lay there she saw what he was thinking about. He was thinking about all that they had left behind, friends, family, and loved ones. These thoughts of Eragon's made her start to cry and were magnified by his own sadness. She was one of the last dragons to be alive but Thorn was alive and Firnen was alive, whom she only had a short time to be with but nothing happened. Saphira felt alone at that moment despite the fact that she had Eragon with her.

Eragon did not notice Saphira's own sorrow as he was too focused on his own past pain and suffering. He thought that he would be able to be with Arya but she had rejected him many times in the past. Roran and Katrina were still back in Alegaesia, Eragon was wondering if they were living happy lives at the moment or not. Then Eragon thought of one last thing.

_I never went back to Brom's grave._ He thought somewhat bitterly. He had wanted to pay his respects before leaving but sadly he was to leave far sooner than expected. That was why they were already ten to twenty days away from Alegaesia already.

Saphira's thoughts went to the base thought and loneliness of not having a mate, not having someone to love or to love her in the same manner. At this moment she felt even more alone than the loneliest person to ever live. She laid her head down, closed her eyes, but she did not fall asleep. Eragon's troubled mind kept her awake and this was the fifth time this had happened and only six days apart from the last one, which had resulted in Saphira flying off for the whole day and staying at the dead zone point of hers and Eragons connection. When she returned the next day she saw that Eragon seemed so lost and confused.

Needless to say these events of feeling such sadness and sorrow were happening much less frequently. When they first started at the beginning of their journey on the Talita, these thoughts were happening very frequent and Eragon had nearly thought of killing himself for the fact that he felt so alone. Saphira had stopped him then and threatened that if he killed himself that she would kill herself and follow Eragon to where ever he was going. Eragon stopped at that moment and never thought of killing himself again.

At the start the thoughts were happening so often that they had to find ways of keeping their minds from being tormented by them, which is why Saphira would go scouting ahead for land, Eragon stay to talk with the Eldunari, and sometimes Eragon and Saphira would head off flying together and talk about random things. At one point they had thought of going for a swim in the ocean but thought against it for the fact that they may end up being needed on the ship for something. Various things like these had happened during the journey and nothing was out of place at all, life went on and they kept their minds distracted from their tortured thoughts till the close of the day.

For the next three days Eragon and Saphira went flying just for the shear enjoyment of it and to feel the freedom that it offered. Here... here is where they belonged. Flying amongst the clouds with no binding to the civilizations of the world. Always free and happy with each other. Nothing could seemingly ruin this for the two of them for they enjoyed it all too much, this feeling of being free from all oaths and bindings that would hold most to the world.

Third day came, the Talita landed on a beach head of the island and everyone got off the ship. Blodhgarm and the other elves ventured into the small jungle forest in search of food and fresh water while Eragon and Saphira spent their time laying on the beach. Eragon, though, felt like doing something fun after being on that ship for so long so he decided to see what he could do as far as the sand and water was concerned.

He didn't feel like using his magic so instead he decided to use his hands to craft what he was wanting to craft out of the sand. It was not till some odd time later that he began getting tired of the sand falling away from the sand construct he was making. No sooner did he end up having a small wall of sand built up it'd fall away.

Saphira on the other hand was laying there basking in the sun and watching Eragon. She would laugh slightly when he would get frustrated over some issue about the sand then go back to whatever he was doing. She kept watching as he built some kind of structure out of the sand and it looked oddly familiar too. Eragon was smiling as he looked at the sand structure he had crafted then he looked at Saphira who decided to inquire what he had been doing.

_What is that?_ she asked looking at the sand structure.

Eragon smiled at her then looked at the sand structure and realized that it looked like a castle. _I guess it's a sand castle._ he laughed slightly.

_It'd have to be much bigger in order to act as a proper shelter._ Saphira said knowing how Eragon would react.

_I wouldn't want to have a home built out of sand. Many reasons why too. For one, when it rains the sand would just wash away. Two, sand ends up chaffing after awhile. Three... heh it'd dry out and either fall in or get blown away by the wind. _Eragon finished.

Saphira looked at the small structure before lashing her tail around and tearing it down. Eragon looked at her with irritation while she smiled looking at him. Eragon couldn't really be mad at Saphira for much of anything really, in truth Saphira would usually make him smile when he was feeling depressed about something.

Shaking his head, Eragon knelt back down to work on building another sand castle but Saphira grabbed him with her tail and said, _Why don't we go for a swim instead?_

Eragon looked at Saphira, turned his head to the ocean, then he looked down at the sand. He then agreed, _Sure let's go._

Saphira lifted him up and onto her back where, once he was situated so as not to fall of, she took off gently gliding over the water before diving in and surfacing elsewhere. They swam for quite a long time because Saphira had gotten lost in her thoughts as they enjoyed the water.

She was thinking about the past and of the solace that it offered sometimes. Back then they had many friends but now it was just her and Eragon and nobody, other than Eragon, knew of her own inner plights and troubles. She kept swimming around when she was brought out of her thoughts by Eragon saying something.

"... that. What is it?" Eragon stated.

_What? _Saphira turned her head to face Eragon, who was on her back again, only to see him pointing ahead of them.

Saphira turned her head back around and saw some sort of ball shaped object seeming to float yet sink at the same time. They swam closer to the object of intrigue to get a closer look at it and sure enough it was ball shaped and seemed to float and sink at the same time.

Eragon looked at it and saw that it was crystal like and solid all the way through. There was also something inside of it but it did not emit any sort of energy nor did it have a mind it just seemed to be swirling with something. Curiosity taking hold Eragon reached out and pulled the strange object in, which was no bigger than both his fists together.

A few minutes later Eragon and Saphira were back on the beach looking at the strange object wondering what it was. Eragon had tried everything he knew to attempt to identify the object but nothing seemed forth coming at all. Soon Eragon despaired in trying to figure it out with just him and Saphira so he consulted the Eldunari.

_Galedr-elda, Umaroth..._ he started.

_Yes, Eragon, what is it?" _Glaedr answered back.

_Glaedr. Saphira and I found a strange object while we were out swimming and we have tried everything we could think of to figure out what it is. So far nothing we have done has yielded anything_. _Here's the object_. Eragon then sent an image of the object to the Eldunari, to which there seemed to be a collective gasp come from all the Eldunari at once. The gasp echoed for a bit in Eragon's mind before dissipating after a few seconds.

_Eragon... Do you not know what you have found?_ Umaroth asked.

_No I don't... What have I found?_ Eragon replied in turn with wonderment and even more curiosity setting in on him.

_What you have found is something onl_y _thought to have existed in ancient lore and legend. That object is a condensed Eldunari or as some call it, 'Skulblaka Raso' or Dragon Soul. _Glaedr said in great wonderment at how such an object could even exist.

_A... Dragon soul? Is that like the Eldunari?_ Eragon asked and suddenly felt a bit stupid for asking.

_In a way it is like an Eldunari but unlike the Eldunari when a Dragon expels both Eldunari AND Dragon Soul the Dragon is not gone entirely but they are not whole either. Their mind is in the Eldunari but their soul resides within the Skulblaka Raso. If something like this is out here then... I don't know what's going on. If you find more of them be sure to grab them. They may be crucial for something later on... The elves have found a strange book whose script they can not decipher. I still think that it is interesting to find a Dragon Soul here when such a thing has not existed for many years._ Umaroth said slightly interested yet more curious than anything.

Eragon withdrew from the Eldunari and looked at the stone that he and Saphira had found. "A Dragon Soul..." Eragon said aloud.

Saphira flinched slightly but remained calm before asking anything.

_This thing is a... Dragon Soul?_

Eragon looked at Saphira then at the crystal sphere before answering, _Yeah. At least that is what Glaedr and Umaroth said it was. They said that if we find more of them that we should get them and take them with us. _

Saphira studied the object for a moment and saw the colors shift from their swirling Emerald and Brown to the form of a green dragon before dissolving into formless clouds within the stone again. Surprised by this Saphira pulled her head back from it before looking at Eragon.

_A Dragon Soul... I've never heard of such a thing. Not even in my own ancestral memories. _Saphira said wondering why she had not seen such.

Eragon on the other hand picked it up and put it into a leather pouch at his side. _For safe keeping and to keep others if we find more._ Saphira nodded her head to Eragon's statement.

After stashing the Dragon Soul the two of them boarded the ship again. Saphira curled up on the deck while Eragon walked over to the nearby railing to stare out across the ocean. As Eragon stared out across the ocean from the stationary ship he began to think of what he had just found out.

Blodhgarm and the other elves showed up a few hours later. Most of them were carrying packs that were full of gathered food from the island. Blodhgarm on the other hand was carrying a pack on his back but in his arms was some sort of book that looked to be far more ancient than the ruins of Vroengard.

"Shadeslayer." Blodhgarm said loud enough for Eragon to hear. Eragon turned to see Blodhgarm approaching with a large tome in his hands. "Shadeslayer I found this tome in some old ruins within the woods of this island. They looked like the remains of a great tower of some sort. We tried to see what it said but we can't seem to understand the language."

"So you brought the book to me? Why?" Eragon asked looking at the book for a moment.

"We figured that you might be able to understand the language written within if not you then perhaps Saphira." Blodhgarm said handing the tome to Eragon.

Eragon took the tome, looked at it for a moment, then said, "I'll see what I can make of it." after that Eragon walked away from Blodhgarm and towards Saphira who was curled up on the deck of the Talita.

Soon enough Blodhgarm and the other elves got the ship moving again towards their destination. Eragon sat down beside Saphira and opened the tome. Upon opening it the pages turned rapidly before stopping on a certain page within the tome itself. As the tome remained on the page it seemed to shrink in size till it was the same size as a normal book.

Slightly surprised that the tome shrunk down to being a book Eragon nearly dropped the tome and would have had he not been used to such strange things happening. He looked at the writing and, oddly enough, could understand it.

"Strange..." Eragon said as he looked at the writing.

_What's strange little one?_ Saphira asked as she turned her head to look at Eragon.

"It's this script in this book... I've never seen it before but I can read it." Eragon said looking up to Spahira then back at the words in the book.

Saphira brought her head around and looked at the book and she too was able to read it but she searched through her ancestral memories only to realize that the text in the book was an ancient language used by dragons.

_This is odd. That language is of an ancient language used by dragons many years ago. It was mainly used to record prophecies. Why don't you read what it says. _Saphira said looking at the writing.

Eragon looked at Saphira, with a slight curious look on his face, "Yeah alright."

Eragon turned his head back to the book and looked at the writing.

_Let's see...It looks like some kind of prophecy... _

_'**Upon the end of ****Tyrants rule the hero's into exile go.  
Forged in the land of old twelve SOULS to be found.  
Upon wings of time the old race to return through the bond.  
The Sapphire born of dragons and the warrior born of man.  
A bond far stronger holds their hearts fast.  
An ancient race to be reborn, A darkness to taint the bond.  
A new war to fight. A new fate to see. A new land to save.**_

**_May the day come when the destined ones come forth on their journey.'_**

_This is a strange prophecy... Even more strange than Angela's._ Eragon said to Saphira after he had finished reading the Prophecy to himself and to her.

_Well it does sound strange but still there is something about it that sounds familiar to me... Almost as if I had heard it before yet could not remember it._ Saphira said looking at the words in the book.

_Well whatever it means we'll figure it out, for right now it's getting late and we should get some sleep while the ship makes it's way to where ever we are going._ Eragon said closing the book before leaning back against Saphira's belly and getting comfortable.

Saphira draped her wing over Eragon as, she too, made herself comfortable and went to sleep.

During their sleep, well Saphira's sleep Eragon's waking dreams.

*Eragon*

Eragon saw himself walking through some vast ruins when suddenly everything shifted and showed him standing before a great tower on a familiar island.

"_So the day has come..."_ a voice echoed out of the air.

Eragon looked around for the voice but there was no one to be seen. He turned back to the tower but saw ruins instead. As curiosity began to set in a shadow, in the shape of a dragon, appeared and said, "_I have waited a long time for this day to come..."_ The shadowed dragon said.

"Who are you?" Eragon asked.

"_That is not to be worried about for now. I have come to you to tell you something. You and your dragon suffer from a great loneliness do you not?"_ The dragon asked.

"Well... yes we do but... we have each other." Eragon said.

_"Indeed you have each other but not in the way that either of you so wish..." _The shadowy dragon said.

"What do you mean?" Eragon asked confused.

"_What would you say if I were to tell you that there WAS a way for you two to be together in the manner of being Mates?" _The shadowy dragon asked.

"WHAT? That's impossible. I can't shape shift and in order to do so would drain so much magic that I would be dead before the change was done. Not to mention what Saphira might do to me. Also she's my friend not some romantic being that I can be with." Eragon said his voice betraying him slightly but not enough for the dragon to catch it.

_"Very well... I'll return to speak with you again but for now I will speak with your dragon... You are more dragon than you realize... Eragon..." _The voice stopped as if it was going to add in a secondary title but it didn't so it remained silent instead.

"Tell me... What would be needed for such a transformation to happen?" Eragon inquired of the dragon.

"_I thought that you were not interested in becoming a dragon... young Eragon."_ The dragon said whimsically.

"Yeah I did but... I want to know what would be needed." Eragon was not going to back down at this point so he decided to get the information no matter what.

_"You show a great care and passion for your dragon... Very well I'll tell you but know this... I will place it DEEP within your mind where only YOU can access the knowledge. Understood?"_Eragon nodded his understanding of the dragons words.

_"Very well... First: Great love for the one who's race you wish to become. Two: Caring and kindness to the one of your love. Three: The gift of self-sacrifice... Sacrifice of your self for the greater happiness of the one you love... these three you have but the last one you do not have..." The dragon said  
_

" What would that be?" Eragon asked

_"The_ _last_..._ would be to get the permission of the elders PLUS the twelve Dragon Souls..." _To this Eragon saw the dragon lower it's head.

The dragon then vanished as did the ruins leaving Eragon to float in a seamless void of darkness that was replaced with what looked like several stars.

_I love Saphira very much that I would do anything for her happiness no matter if I denied my own... I show great caring and kindness to her as well... but what if she does not accept this? _Eragon began to think within the depths of his mind behind a barrier so as Saphira could not hear the thoughts.

As Eragon thought he remembered Angela's prophecy from Teirm...

"You shall have a romantic relationship with one of royal birth..." Eragon said aloud... _ But wasn't that talking about Arya? but that relationship failed... Could it be talking about something else?... or not... _Eragon soon became confused with his own thoughts and decided to stop thinking completely.

* * *

**Could have added more but decided not to... meh whatever.**

**Eragon:** So there is a way isn't there?

**Me:** Not going to say one way or the other but there is one thing about it there are Dragon Souls to be obtained... just hope you get to them before... *An etherium entity appears and casts silence on me* ... O_O ... ...

**Saphira**: _Well I do not know what he was about to say but whatever it was it must have been important._

__**Eragon: **Either way we are off to a good start here. When will the next update be?

**Me:** *Grabs a pen and writes out "soon... very soon and as soon as I get this posted... hope people read this and leave a review."*

**Iana: **Leave a review for my friend please. Reviews give him inspiration to write more often and they keep him from losing his mind to the maddening chaos.

**yeah leave a review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I may be doing fairly well with this story but not as well as many would hope due to them having read MUCH better stories that have fewer errors. Well I don't have a beta reader to go over my writing to correct the errors and what errors are made I make time to go back and read over what is written to find them. SO that being said I hope you readers will stick with me through this story.  
**

**Thanks to all who have read and reviewed this story.  
**

***One last thing... I am not too good at a slow pace, and detailing BUT with the assist of Dragon knight beta (he's going to help with detailing the story) this story will have more detailing done to it... please enjoy.*.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon, Saphira, nor any of the other characters presented in this story. Chistopher Paolini owns all rights to the Inheritance cycle...  
**

**Hope he writes some more really good books sometime in the future...  
**

* * *

Morning came all too soon for some but for Eragon, he had been awake for hours just staring out across the vastness of the ocean wondering what the voice had been talking about in his mind. As he stared, while leaning against the starboard side railing of the Talita, he felt at ease with the world around him yet he was still troubled about something... He just couldn't figure it out.

_"Eragon,"_ A soft, kind, caring yet firm voice said into his mind. "_What seems to trouble you little one?" _

Saphira laid her head down close to Eragon and watched as the morning sun rose in the eastern sky. To say that it was beautiful would have been to shame the sight in it's full beautiful glory. The rising sun glinted off the ocean making it look afire and sparkle like a thousand rubies. Eragon smiled at the sight and Saphira admired it for the purity that it was. It also reminded them that each day was a new day and a clean slate to imprint upon the days events.

"_Oh it's nothing Saphira. Just some voice in my head wouldn't quit bothering me about some kind of destiny and told me something about that Prophecy that I had read yesterday." _ Eragon said to Saphira through their mind link. "_The voice spoke of that prophecy and something about a future that involved a mate."  
_

Saphira looked at Eragon with one eye and spoke slowly, "_My sleep was troubled with such as well. Whomever that voice is it must belong to one of great power_ _to have gotten past the shields of our minds." _Saphira raised her head and shook it slightly as if trying to forget the night. "_It told me that our future together would bring back a lost race. It said something else but I can't seem to remember it." _That last Saphira had lied and she didn't like it one bit. She knew exactly what the voice had said but she did not know how Eragon would react to it.

She looked out across the expanse of ocean and, in her mind, she had rejected the notion of her and Eragon being together in that manner but for some reason the idea of it would not leave her alone. It was as if something were telling her that it was meant to be but her own mind was fighting back with logic stating that Eragon was not a dragon.

Eragon looked at Saphira for a moment and smiled a slight smile that would not have been noticed unless you were paying attention to it, as it were Saphira was not. Eragon climbed up onto the railing and jumped off and into the water below. It was cool and refreshing to him and right now he just had to wait for Saphira to realize.

"_ERAGON!" _

And there it was. Saphira leaped into the air above the _Talita_ and began flying around before catching site of Eragon. She flew down and, upon seeing that Eragon was alright, she dove into the water sending him rolling on the waves. The waves didn't bother Eragon as he dove beneath them and managed to grab onto one of Saphira's neck spikes. She swam to the surface and launched into the air with Eragon climbing onto her back. In the air she spun around sending droplets of water flying in all directions just before she dove into the water again. She swam under the water then surfaced a few minutes later with Eragon laughing as she burst through the surface of the ocean water and took flight.

As they were flying they were contacted by the Eldunari.

_"Eragon, Saphira. Return to the _Talita_ immediately. We must discuss the importance of your most recent discovery of the Dragon Soul." _Glaedr said into their minds.

Saphira banked hard right and flew towards the _Talita_ she flew over head before turning around and landing carefully on the deck of the elven ship. Upon landing Eragon got off of her back and sat down on the deck staring at where the Eldunari were magically hidden. Saphira laid down beside Eragon and then began the arduous task of listening to a lecture voice.

_"As you both know a Dragon Soul has not been seen in many years and as such they are a curiosity to us. From what our collective memories can tell the Dragon Soul's hold the true power of the dragon to whom it once belonged. Each one holds a power that is unknown to us as of now. We do not know what they are capable of in the right or wrong hands. As such we want you two to keep an eye out for them. If you find one take it and keep it close protect it with your very lives and ensure that nothing happens for them to be taken away." _Glaedr said

Eragon drew forth the Dragon Soul that they already had and for a moment he felt the sensation to bite into a chunk of raw meat. This revolted him and yet it also made him hungry.

_"We'll do our best."_ Eragon replied before looking at Saphira who sensed his sudden hunger.

_"Seems we've been more preoccupied in regards of that Dragon Soul and the prophecy that we forgot to eat this morning." _Saphira said with a slight laugh and smile.

Eragon laughed as well before the two flew off to catch something to eat. At this Eragon surprised Saphira quite well.

"Wish we could find a deer or two, cause right now I want some meat." Eragon said aloud.

Saphira was surprised indeed as she faltered just so slightly in her flight path. It was just enough that Eragon noticed it and would have questioned it had he not known what it was about. He had just stated that he wanted to eat some meat for some strange reason. He shrugged it off and would ask the Eldunari about it later.

They continued flying and Saphira would dive into the water and catch some fish to eat while Eragon would catch a few for himself however he could and she would cook them with her fire. Eragon did not mind nor did she. He took a bite of the first fish and would have dropped from the enjoyment of eating it. It tasted like a rare delicacy on his tongue and he was savoring it.

While he was savoring the taste of the cooked fish he took note of where they were, which was quite a long ways from the _Talita. _He did not care, he was eating fish and he was with Saphira, whom he began to see in a slightly different light than what she usually was in his eyes.

They drifted along the currents when they saw the first sign of land ahead of them. They did not know how long it would take for the ship to get this far but there was land and it was close. Saphira took to the air and began flying back to the _Talita_ to inform the elves of their finding.

* * *

**And that has another chapter on this story done...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter saw Eragon and Saphira seeing a large landmass ahead of them that would take the **_**Talita **_**several days to catch sight of. anyways onto the chapter. ... Special thanks to _DreamWriter89 _for helping out a bit with this chapter. (A bit my foot it was actually quite a lot)  
**

* * *

Upon their return and telling of their information the elves were ecstatic, even Böldhgarm, who had been wondering when they would reach land. Upon hearing Eragon and Saphira's news he was joyous of it, exclaiming as he made his way to the bow of the ship, "Finally we will be reaching land soon."

Eragon and Saphira spent a portion of the day busying themselves with whatever fancied them, all the while enjoying each others company. Later, Saphira leapt from the bow with Eragon astride her back, taking flight in a scouting trip to this new landmass they had seen earlier. The flight took Saphira only several hours, but the journey by sea would require seven days for the ship.

As they approached both could see that is was vast, its shoreline stretching from their view in a veil of fine mist that began to settle over the surrounding sea.

Eragon spied a beach off to their right and, getting her attention, motioned Saphira to make for it. When they landed Eragon dismounted, stretched and then settled down next to Saphira, who had already relaxed on her side to rest after such a long flight. He nestled against her side and, breathing a sigh of contentment, closed his eyes as he prepared to enter his waking dreams. It wasn't long after that he furrowed his brow, the steady sound of soft breathing accompanying the oddest sense that he was being watched. He cracked open one eye, which instantly moved to the sound's source. Saphira had arched her head around, hovering it over him with a faint grin on her face, and what appeared to him as an odd look in her eyes. Slightly put off, he blinked, opening both eyes and turned his head to look at her. She, on the other hand, remained as she was, her grin growing larger.

Eragon pressed his lips in pause, then took a moment to look over himself and, finding nothing amusing or out of the ordinary, forced a bewildered smile, looked back at her and innocently inquired.

_What?_

Saphira blinked slowly then sighed and lowered her head to press the blunt of her snout into his chest, nuzzling it with a soft rub before lifting it to flick her tongue in a gentle peck on his neck.

Eragon placed both hands on either side of her maw, giving her a soft rub. Then, chuckling, he asked.

_What was that for?_

Saphira held his gaze, searching it intently, then replied.

_Oh, I don't know. I just felt like doing it. A little something to say I love you._

The sound of rushing air escaped Eragon's nostrils as he stifled a laugh, looking back at her with an expression of quizzical amusement. After a brief pause he gave her another rub and then replied.

_I know that Saphira, I love you too._

Afterwards she pulled back and then gently laid her head atop the warm sand, her eyes open with that same twinkle as she continued to look at him. Eragon followed her movement and paused to regard the twinkle that was still in her eyes as she watched him, wondering to himself what had spurred such an odd show of affection. Moreover, was the impression it left upon him, certain warmth that filled his chest, setting a whole new tone for this time alone with her. Eragon looked down and rubbed his hands together, noticing for the first time that the fingertips of the one he'd used to rub her were tingling, an odd sensation considering they had never done so before. He loosed a quick breath then shook his head and leaned back against Saphira, closing his eyes again.

Eventually he drifted into his waking dreams. Saphira lovingly watched him for a while longer before her gaze moved to the satchel, containing the book of prophecies, lying next to Eragon.

She lifted her head and, with her maw, carefully took the book out and set it down on the sand. Saphira watched the book open, its pages turning of their own accord. During this time Eragon was in a half sleep and was not paying attention to what she was doing.

The turning stopped and settled on two separate pages, both holding half of what appeared to be another prophecy.

She looked at the pages and began reading the words within.

_**'Take heed of the words writ here in, ye who read these forgotten pages.  
Evil stirs beneath the stone. Darkness dwells beneath the waves. Chaos breaths within the flames. Destruction thrives upon the wind. Yet... purity pulses within the Spirit.  
A new land and a new age will begin but a price must be paid.  
Trust not the twelve, ye who ventures unto Ta'al Va'keros.  
Poison pulses beneath the shards.  
Voices rise**_ _**to taint the bond.  
Take heed and forget not the one whom you love, Saphira-Brightscales, For he shall bring peace to the new world.'**_

Saphira was instantly disturbed slightly by the fact that whomever had written this particular prophecy would have known what her name was. She read on.

_**'These words are reserved for the one by name of Eragon-Shadeslayer.'**_

This would have bothered Saphira but when it came to the fact that this was Dragon Prophecy she was itching to know what Eragon's fate would be. Sadly she would have to wait for him to wake in order to hear the words.

She laid her head down and began to wonder what their fate would end up being. She began to fall asleep when she saw something flash and gleam in the distance on down the beach. She would have moved to find out what it was but did not wish to disturb Eragon, who sounded as if he were asleep now. She was glad that he was at peace but for her things were not so peaceful after the prophecy she had read.

To say that it disturbed her would be an understatement, because at this moment and from now on she would do everything that she could to make sure that Eragon were safe. She was actually afraid that she would lose the only one who was constantly with her from the beginning to the end and now there was the prospect that she'd have the mate that she desired. Though she'd have to wait for some length of time, she didn't care. She would wait for him to become a full dragon.

She laid her head down and worried about what would possibly happen in their near future. She raised her head up to look to the sky and saw that night fall was soon to be upon them. She laid her head back down and would try to sleep.

_"Don't sleep."_ A voice echoed in her mind semi frantically.

She raised her head swiftly and was on her feet before a groan was heard from Eragon. She looked around, after seeing that no one was around she laid back down on the soft sand and curled around Eragon. SHe laid her head back down to sleep again.

_"Don't sleep..."_ The voice echoed in her mind again.

She raised her head and looked around and said.

_"Who are you? And why do you tell me not to sleep?" _She asked the empty air.

_"Don't sleep... or they'll find you."_ The voice said as if suddenly panicked.

_"Who? Who will find us if I sleep?" _Saphira asked.

_"Doesn't matter... Darkness comes..." _The voice was sounded more and more terrified the long it lingered. _"Run!"_

That last sounded more like an order and alerted her all the more because the sound of it was much like Brom's voice. Not one to ignore the wisdom of one like Brom, Saphira got to her feet, picked Eragon up off the ground and was about to take flight.

_"Don't fly... they'll see you... run just run. Stay to the ground." _The voice sounded like it was utterly frightened but seemed like it was gaining more courage as if to lend strength.

Saphira did not like staying on the ground but resigned herself to running along the ground. In her path she ran across what had glinted earlier and saw that it was another Dragon Soul. She picked it up and managed somehow to place it with the other one in Eragon's side pouch. Yet she kept running.

As she did keep running that voice from earlier echoed in her mind again.

_"Find me... In the valley there is truth. Seek the cliff face. Do not fly. Climb. Safety is there. You'll know it when you see it." _The voice faded after that and seemed completely gone from her mind.

Saphira kept running and ran through the forest before coming to a cliff face. She wanted to fly yet she heeded to warnings given to her. She shook her head and climbed down the cliff face and wound up on a covered ledge that went into a cave. She kept going further into the valley before finding another cave, this one behind a waterfall.

She entered into the cave and was hit with the smell of burning wood combined with water. Eragon had woken up some time ago and had managed to climb to her back. Looking around the cave Eragon drew Brisingr from it's sheath and was wary of the area. He had used a minor spell to dry himself off so that if there were trouble he could defend against it.

A voice echoed in the cave, quietly. "You were not followed... yes?"

The voice registered in Saphira's mind that it was the one from before that had told her not to sleep and not to fly.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Eragon demanded.

"Ah... yes... the rider... or should I say... the Dragon To Be." The voice said as a person stepped out from the shadows.

The person looked to be wearing fur clothing and carrying a staff adorned with a pure crystal decorated with many glyphs on it. His overall appearance was quite odd. Around his neck was something that looked like an hourglass while his overall physical features showed him to being gaunt, almost sickly so. He looked tired, decrepit, and quite weak. Though his features seemed like a mix of elf and human he did not seem like either.

He looked at both Eragon and Saphira for a moment before speaking.

"I... am Aro'dan and it has been many ages since I last saw a pair of great dragons... And you two are by far the greatest... Eragon... Shining with a silver nimbus upon him... and Saphira... ever brightly glowing with the color of a perfect sapphire." The man said.

Eragon looked at Aro'dan like he was mad.

"What are you talking about? There is only one dragon here." Eragon said as he motioned towards Saphira.

"Yes yes of course. But, young Eragon... You are more dragon than you would have yourself to believe. How else would you explain the fact that you can read the ancient dragon language of prophecy?" Aro'dan said as he walked up to Eragon.

Eragon held his sword at the ready because he did not trust this guy. The man looked at Eragon then at the sword and spoke a few words that both Eragon and Saphira understood.

"**Be at peace for I mean no harm."** Aro'dan had said.

Eragon shook his head but relaxed and returned his sword to it's scabbard.

"Now come, sit, relax, and be at ease. You are safe here." Aro'dan said as he walked towards the fire and sat down near it.

Eragon walked over to the fire as well and sat on the rough stone. Saphira sat behind Eragon but kept her senses alert for any sign of danger. Over all the cave seemed quite normal save for the piled up tomes and books in one spot. Further back looked to be a bed while one of the stones had been smoothed off into the shape of a table in fact the floor of the cave was quite smooth as well as if it had been walked on for many years. She began to wonder who this strange man was till she noticed some carvings on one of the walls.

One was of two dragons, one marked with the glyph for Silver and the other marked with the glyph for Sapphire. She stared at the two images for the longest of time and was soon entranced by them.

Meanwhile, Eragon had stopped talking with the old man and had been standing beside her for some time staring at the same work of art. The detail that had gone into each dragon was painstakingly great. The wings of the silver one were flared out as if to seem either protective, intimidating, or to show off. Eragon stifled a laugh at the latter before looking at the Sapphire one. It was even more well drawn than the silver one it also nearly took Eragon's breath away as the beauty of the dragon was exceedingly great.

Aro'dan took note of them staring at the drawing and smiled, he had also noticed Eragon stop breathing for just a moment when he looked at the sapphire dragon. After that Eragon looked to Saphira and almost stopped breathing altogether but he also stumbled into her side bringing her out of her trance like state. She looked down at Eragon and figured that he was tired. She yawned slightly as she realized that she was tired as well.

She lead Eragon over to an unoccupied spot in the cave and laid down making sure that he didn't collapse. She was soon curled around him and he was resting against her belly, his eyes closed as his breaths came in a slow rhythmic pattern. She smiled and craned her head around so she was facing him, closing her eyes she smiled as she thought about the fact that Eragon would be her mate.

Aro'dan simply smiled before quietly finding the book of prophecy that was on Eragon's person in a satchel at his waist. With the deft ease of a master thief the old man was holding the book in his hands and spoke.

"So long it has been since I last held such a book, yet they hold it and have learned much of what wyrda holds for them. This book is the only and last book that survived The Breaking that gave way to the Curse. I am humbled and yet thrilled to see this day has come." Aro'dan said as he opened the pages to the two page prophecy.

"The prophecy that foretells a coming battle and a choice to be made." Aro'dan said and read the words.

_**'Take heed of the words writ here in, ye who read these forgotten pages.  
Evil stirs beneath the stone. Darkness dwells beneath the waves. Chaos breaths within the flames. Destruction thrives upon the wind. Yet... purity pulses within the Spirit.  
A new land and a new age will begin but a price must be paid.  
Trust not the twelve, ye who ventures unto Ta'al Va'keros.  
Poison pulses beneath the shards.  
Voices rise**_ _**to taint the bond.  
Take heed and forget not the one whom you love, Saphira-Brightscales, For he shall bring peace to the new world.'**_

Aro'dan looked at the second page and read the other part.

_**'Take heed of these words and hold them in your heart for their truths shall lead you to a greater future.**__**Heed the feelings of she with Sapphire, for her love shall be your anchor.  
**_**_Blood shall flow upon the ground and soon kin will call upon kin.  
Aid in the form of Crimson shall arrive and honor bound fight to protect the future.  
Heed these words Eragon-Bromson and know their truths.  
Seek not love beyond what has been in your life since Carvahall.  
Her heart will make you strong, It's strength shall make up for your weakness.  
Know this for the Souls of the Damned wake. The poison flows.'_**

Aro'dan looked up from the pages and to the sleeping two, he smiled before heading over to a straw covered spot on the floor and sat down with his legs crossed. He closed his eyes but not into sleep did he go, instead he entered into a restful trance.

"There is much ahead in their future and yet I can not see where it will take them. One thing I do know is that their lives will be filled with trials and hardship far greater than those of Alegaesia. It will be Eragon who causes Saphira pain yet like wise it will be Saphira who causes Eragon pain till a day comes that they swear the Dragon Oath." Aro'dan said in a whispered tone as he caused the book of prophecies to return to the satchel at Eragon's side. "For one to know the possible fates ahead one must be cautious as the threads of fate weave themselves into the fabric of time. To know ones fate is a burden."

Aro'dan fell silent and the cave became silent save for the crackling of the fire and the nocturnal creatures that dwell outside.

* * *

**AND DONE!... that was a nice chapter wasn't it? well in any case it was great in my opinion. Yet again Special Thanks to DreamWriter89 for their help. So we see more prophecies in this chapter... That book has landed a near important role in this story hasn't it. in any case I had suffered a great bout of writers block and the fact that I have just started back to reading the Inheritance Cycle has given me a touching on inspiration to start back on this. Yet again I hope you guys enjoyed it. Updates will be at least once a week. (To save me from the writers block)**


End file.
